Valderis City
Valderis City is the capitol of the Valderan Royal Empire, and is located on the planet Valderis. The City is among the largest in the Alpha Quadrant. The City itself is home to approximately 45 million people, and the greater metropolitan area is home to nearly 100 million people. CITY STRUCTURE The City is organised into several different subdivisions, or Burroughs. IMPERIAL CENTER Imperial Center is an 8 Square Mile district in the center of the city that houses the Imperial Government. Almost all of the buildings in Imperial Center are devoted to the Imperial Government, either as offices or housing. In the center of the district is the Imperial Palace. 1 kilometer east of the Palace is the Valderan Legislature. This large building houses the three houses of Parlaiment. To the north of the Palace is the Supreme Court of the Valderan Royal Empire. This large building also houses several other Imperial-level courts. To the west is the Valderan Military Central Command Headquarters. The various departments and Ministries of the Government have their headquarters in the district also. CITY CENTER City Center is the business and local government headquarters in the City. Many of the major corporations in the Empire call City Center home. Also located in City Center are Valderis City City Hall, the City Council Chambers, and the Headquarters for the Police Department, Fire Department, and the Emergency Services Disaster Response Agency. PORT DISTRICT The Port District is located along the coast of the Great Western Ocean. The Port District houses the Great Ocean Port, more than a dozen marinas, and the Imperial City Sky Harbor Interstellar Spaceport, which facilitates interplanetary transport from around the known galaxy into Valderis City. OLD TOWN Old Town is built around the Ancient City of Volarium, the original settlement in the area. Old Town also houses various museums, and the Valderis City Zoo. The City Zoo covers several square miles and houses hundreds of kinds of wild animals from across the Empire, including a rare M'Tak-A'Moorgh, the largest known land predator in the Alpha Quadrant. The Valderis City Aquarium, located nearby, houses thousands of varieties of fish and aquatic creatures from across the quadrant. The most popular exhibit is the Shark Encounter. NORTH QUARTER The North Quarter is the cultural center of the City. The North Quarter is home to a bustling nightlife, with clubs and bars of virtually every description. Music is also a major draw in the North Quarter, and several major recording labels in the Empire call the North Quarter home. CITY GOVERNMENT The City government is run from City Hall, on Main Street in City Center. Mayor Kebert Xela administers to the city form his office on the 173rd floor. The City Council and Greater Valderis City Chamber of Commerce also meet in City Hall. POLICE DEPARTMENT The Valderis City Police Department is the primary law enforcement and security organisation in Valderis City. The Police Department has 190,000 sworn officers, and 15,000 Civilian employees. Headquarters is located in City Center, just down the street from City Hall, at One Police Plaza. One Police Plaza houses offices for The Superintendant of Police, the various department Assistant Superintendants, and the City Jail. Each of the City's Burroughs has a Division of the Police Department. Each Division is headed by a Chief and Assistant Chief. RANK STRUCTURE *Denotes Detective grades. Officers have the choice of becoming a Detective or remaining with Patrol or Special Duties Units. The Valderis City Police Department also operates a large network of Special Tactical Units and Hostage Rescue Teams, Special Victims Units, and other specialty units. The standard issue weapon for Officers of the Valderis City Police Department is the M98 Phased Plasma Disruptor Pistol. FIRE PROTECTION DISTRICT The VCFPD has 180,000 Officers, organised into 300 Fire Battalions throughout the City. Each Battalion has it's own headquarters and various satellite Stations. Each Battalion is divided up into 10 Companies of 50 Firefighters or Paramedics each. Most Battalions have 3 Engine Companies, 3 Ladder Companies, 1 Special Equipment Company, and 3 Rescue Companies. The Department also operates firefighting craft designed to fight fires aboard seagoing vessels, as well as airborne assets. ESDRA Emergency Services and Disaster Response Agency assists the Fire Protection District and Police Department with community service needs. ESDRA Personnel are trained in first aid and triage, to assist paramedics, and can provide event security to assist the police force. Perhaps the best use of ESDRA is their responses to disasters and catastrophies. They provide essential rescue and clean up assistance to the people of the City. CITY GOVERNMENT The City's government is composed of the Executive Branch, headed by Mayor Xela, and the Legislative Branch, the City Council. The City Council is responsible for creating ordinances and laws within the City Limits, levying taxes, and providing funding for City Agencies. The Mayor, although technically having no authority outside the City, is considered a highly influential person in the Greater Area of Suburbs surrounding the City. The Mayor annually hosts a conference with the Mayors and County executives of the Suburban areas, to discuss issues relating to the area. Valderis City is noted for being able and willing to provide help to neighboring communities, and even those off-world under extreme circumstances. The Mayor is also one of the few Municipal Officials in the Empire to frequently meet with His Majesty, The Emperor. MILITARY PRESENCE In addition to the Administrative and Education presence within the City Limits, the Valderan Royal Army's 1st Infantry Division has the honor of being defenders of the Capitol. The Division is Headquartered at Fort Empire, located between Old Town and the North Quarter. Several Army and Marine Corps Reserve Battalions are also stationed in the City, and the 101st Starfighter Wing his headquartered at the Sky Harbor Spaceport.